Ghost Adventure: Hetalia style!
by Threegreenbeans
Summary: America, England, Japan, China, Canada, and France go to a haunted mansion to go ghost hunting! What may have started out as some fun might end up as something horrifyingly different!
1. Chapter 1

Ghost Adventures: Hetalia style!

Summary: America, England, Japan, China, Canada, and France go to a haunted mansion to go ghost hunting! What may have started out as some fun might end up as something horrifyingly different! The murderer is trying to kill them! Who is the murderer? Will they be able to help the ghosts pass into the void? And why is a certain ghost stalking America? Human names used!

A/N: Blame Ghost adventures, I was watching the show and this just sprang forth, it wasn't even about a house either. It was about that Spanish Fort where a lot of people were chained up to die and brutal stuff like that. I like that stuff, Ghost, I mean. Except if you mention the Slender man and I will seriously go berserk coz' that dude totally creeps me out! Ever since I heard that story and saw the pics I couldn't sleep for like a week, sometimes I still can't. Anyway, enough of the blabbering on with the story! (my friends would end this with a "FOR NARNIA!" just so you know)...

Disclaimer: I'm on Fanfiction, you KNOW I don't own anything!

The day was overcast and windy, winter was rapidly approaching although it was still fall. September had just ended and everyone and everything was transitioning to Halloween. Rumors were flying everywhere about haunted houses and ghosts, one such rumor had reached the ears of a senior named Alfred Jones, captain of the football team and not the brightest crayon in the crayola box. Right now said teenager was whining to his friends about it.

"C'mon Artie! Kiku, Mattie, Yao, and Francis agreed to go! We need you since you do all those rituals and stuff! If you come, those ghost are bound to come out!" Alfred begged.

"No! I'm not going you git! Don't you think I have better things to do then buy some worthless junk, break into somebody's home, run around with said junk, try to spook myself with noises I fooled myself into hearing, and run around somewhere until the sun comes up! Maybe I want to watch Doctor Who are something!" The Brit bit back angrily.

"Aw! But you can record it can't you! We need six people and without you it's only five! Pwease Artie! I'm like your adopted brother, right!...Right...?" Alfred ended with sad puppy dog eyes that Arthur was extremely vulnerable to. Arthur glared straight ahead until his eyebrow started to twitch and he finally sighed.

"Fine." Alfred brightened up considerably.

"Yay! Okay we'll meet at my place around six and we're going to that one house that everyone's been talking about! Don't be late!" Alfred ran off, laughing all the while. Arthur watched him go with frustrated amusement. Yup, he was wrapped around his little finger, but what could be done? Alfred was like a kid brother he always wanted instead of his actual little brother who was adopted some time ago. Last time he heard the little tyke lived in Sweden with his Scandinavian parents. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. No use in thinking of what could have been...

Truth was, Arthur's parents, who were drunks at the time, had their youngest child taken away from them and given to Tito and Berwald, a Scandinavian couple who moved from Finland to Sweden frequently. It grieved him, and he hated his parents until finally they took responsibility and took in a young lad whose parents were going through a quite painful (not to mention ugly) divorce. That little lad (who was actually Arthur's age) was named Alfred. Now he lived with his mum, step-dad, and his two siblings, Francis and Mathew.

At first Alfred didn't like his make-shift family and he stayed with Arthur more than necessary to prolong his arrival into the new home. After a while he came around only to be smacked in the face by another divorce and two very broken siblings. Mathew and Francis despised their father and decided to stay with their step-mother. After that ordeal the three brother's became very close and Arthur took a backseat role in Alfred's life until Freshman year. They started talking again after Arthur talked Alfred out of getting into the car with a drunk driver, said drunk driver never made it home. The car was crashed into a ditch and all the passengers were dead. After that they became best friends again.

Arthur uprooted himself and trudged to his house and wondered on what he could've been doing on this gloomy Friday afternoon.

_**At Alfred's house**_

Alfred was rifling through his closet and found his ghost hunting gear that he won from a contest, it had three heat cameras, three night vision cameras, three EMF detectors, three digital recorders, bells, some flashlights, and two pairs of dowsing rods. Yep, that's why he begged Arthur to come along, three groups of two! Alfred and Artie, Francis and Mathew, Kiku and his eldest brother Yao. They were due to come over (except for Francis and Mathew obviously) in an hour. They were going to a haunted house (mansion more like it) that was situated not very far from where they all lived. It was part of an ancient district that was settled by the Russian's. The was a knock at the door and Alfred jumped up and grabbed the ghost hunting kit. He lugged it downstairs and opened the door, there stood Kiku, Yao, and Arthur bundled up in jackets and scarves since it would most likely be cold and a pair would most likely have to investigate outside. Plus, an old house like the one they were venturing to would not have a heater or even electricity right? The quartet walked into the spacious living room and Francis with their younger brother, Mathew, joined them. Mathew was a year younger and was raised in France until he moved to America. Francis was several months older then Alfred and he was already nineteen, however Yao was the oldest. He was the oldest and was being registered at college already, though he liked to hang out with them since he said that they needed an adult to tell them what to do. Yao's twenty years old now but he isn't overly bossy like Francis or Arthur.

They all sat down on the couch and on the floor and Alfred launched into his story about the mansion.

"Years and years ago, a representative from Russia moved into that house with his family, his wife died in Russia so it was only him and the three kids. One night when the man was at a dinner and his three kids were home alone somebody or _something _broke into the house while the kids were sleeping and killed them all brutally. None of the servants or maids were harmed, just the kids which baffles a lot of people. The two girls were strangled and mutilated, body parts spread across their rooms and the bathrooms, it is said that the eldest had her head cut off and placed in the toilet, the head facing up," everyone grimaced with disgust, "and the boy was tortured and his head was bashed violently in. His brains were smeared across the walls and it was written on the walls, '_Die!_' in Russian. When the dad came home he was so overcome with grief that he not only lost his beautiful wife, but his three young kids as well, he took a knife from the kitchen and gouged his own eyes out in the kitchen. Nobody knows who did it and why, some say it was the doings of a rival politician but that makes no sense since no one would've gained anything in the process, quite the opposite, and that why they had to kill the kids and not the politician. Others say that the boy made enemies at school and the boys got drunk and broke into the house and killed them, of course that made no sense either since they could've left the girls alone and killed the brother. So who could've done it?" Alfred concluded, even Arthur was interested.

"Plus, I got the permission of the caretaker, Ludwig!" Alfred announced.

"Great! Should we go now?" Arthur said, eager to see this place. Alfred nodded and everyone turned to look at Yao, the only one who brought a car. He shrugged and Alfred yelled shotgun and ran out the door with the ghost hunting kit. It was a short drive and the place looked well-kept, Ludwig greeted them at the gate and gave them the keys.

"Bring them back to me in the morning, and don't touch anything valuable. Also, be careful in the cemetery." Everyone's eyes got wide.

"Cemetery?" They said in unison. Ludwig nodded and his eyes glinted with amusement.

"Ja, where else would we keep them?" He laughed.

"Them as in...?" Kiku trailed off.

"The Braginsky family, of course."

"So...it's true?" Yao asked, eyes wide.

"Of course, what other reason would this beautiful manor stay uninhabited?"

"Ah...uh." Alfred said.

"Are you saying that it's ugly?" The German became fierce. All six shook their heads rapidly.

"Oh, well the Braginskys' have been dead for five years now. They lived kind of Amish-ly, no electricity or television. The house they lived in has been here for quite a long time. My brother was the caretaker before me." Ludwig said as he guided them through the gate and into the house.

"You'll find more hotspots upstairs in the bedrooms and in the kitchen, by the graves obviously." Ludwig pointed out and waved to them then shut the door with an ominous slam. They looked out the window, brushing the dusty white linen curtains aside to see Ludwig lock the gate, swing the key on his forefinger and laugh.

"So what do you want to do now, Alfred-san?" Kiku asked. Alfred clapped his hands together.

"Okay, Kiku and Yao, you guys are a group, Me and Arthur, Francis and Mattie! Everyone grab some gear and let's go! Francis and Matt take the downstairs, Kiku and Yao you guys go outside, Arthur and I will be upstairs. At nine we switch, We'll go outside, Kiku and Yao investigate on this floor, Francis and Matt you'll go upstairs. After we have finished the cycle we'll all sleep in the boy's room, okay?" Everyone nodded. "Okay."

Everyone put their hands in the middle and whispered 'break!' then they departed to their designated spots.

_**With team Asia (Kiku and Yao)**_

Kiku shivered and drew closer to his older brother. It was freezing for an October night, they circled around the house passing the blooming garden filled with (possibly fake) sunflowers. They stopped to admire them but soon trudged toward the cemetery gate.

"Look a shed." Yao pointed out, Kiku followed his finger and saw the old shed, a shiver ran up his spine that was not from the cold.

"I dunno, it seems off..." Yao scoffed and grabbed his arm.

"We need EVP's, come on." He said and opened up the shed door with some difficulty. Yao sat on an upturn pale and Kiku leaned against the support beam.

"Is there anyone with us tonight? Knock once for yes, two for no." Kiku trained his two cameras (like a ninja) on the spot behind his brother. His night vision camera catching his brother's eyes and making them glint like a cat's. A movement caught his eye on the thermal camera and he turned sharply around. He could have sworn he saw something in the shape of an arm drift to the left of his screen, could it have been a random burst of energy? Impossible. A knock echoed through the small shed and both Kiku and Yao struggled to restrain their composure. Yao swallowed.

"Are you one of the siblings who were unjustly killed?" He asked, hoping the ghost didn't take it hard.

Another knock.

"Are you male or female?" Kiku asked, his voice showing no sign of fear.

They both heard a scratching noise on the floor and Kiku averted the night vision camera so Yao could flick on the flashlight.

To their dismay 'female' was written in the dirt. They both swallowed and their breathing became ragged.

"Are you the youngest or the oldest?" The both asked. They jumped back when the sand twisted on the ground by itself to form the words 'oldest'. Their hearts quickened.

"What is your name?" Yao asked this time.

'You'll see.' Then the knew no more.

_**Team Montreal (Francis and Mathew)**_

Both Mathew and Francis had moved from the foyer to the office and inspected the things there, being careful not to touch things or knock them down. White linen was draped around the room giving it the appearance of disfigured specters stuck in one place, it freaked Mathew out a little bit but he tried not to show it. Francis looked on in interest and they left the office and passed through the foyer into the kitchen, they pulled out two chairs from the dusty table and sat. The chairs were comfortable but worn with disuse. Francis switched on the recorder and handed the camera to Mathew who was already holding the thermal camera. He took it, albeit shakily, and used both to spy across the room. Francis cleared his throat, the only sound aside for the howling wind.

"Francis EVP session in the kitchen, trying to make contact with the father. So, is anyone here with us tonight?" Something moved in the cabinets making Matt jump with a start. Francis put a hand on his and tried to calm him.

"If that's you can you make another sound, please?" Francis asked, again something moved in the cabinet.

"Are you the father of the three kids?" Mathew asked, he caught something in the camera, a red silhouette stood in the doorway, staring at them.

The figure shook it's head, Mathew nudged his brother and nodded toward the screen. Francis's eyes widened and he stared at the area where it stood with hidden fear.

"Are you one of the siblings?" Francis questioned. The entity nodded hesitantly, it walked towards the drawer and produced a piece of cutlery, they couldn't tell what it was though. It threw the cutlery and it whooshed by at an alarming speed, Francis hissed and gripped his arm tightly.

"Are you okay?" Mathew began to panic, Francis used his uninjured arm to reassure his younger brother.

"I'm fine, _petit frere. _I am okay. Just if it hurts you, _run_." Francis warned. Mathew swallowed and nodded, keeping away tears of fear and anger. He was angry that he was powerless to this _thing_. The entity came closer, a red body outlined in yellow on the thermal camera and a black mist on the night vision. Mathew was no longer hiding his fear and was gulping down huge breathes of air.

Finally in a shaking whisper he asked into the dark with his older brother at his side giving him a death squeeze with his hand.

"Who are you?"

"I'll show you." A female voice hissed. Inky black enveloped them, way darker than the gloom they were in before. The same shade of the floating mist that was in the camera before.

_**Team Jamestown (Alfred and Arthur)**_

Alfred and Arthur walked cautiously up the stairs and decided to place a couple of bells in the room, they placed one in the playroom which still had old toys in it and a small gate, one in the study, and the last two in the storage room and drawing room.

After that they hunkered down in one of the girls' rooms, this one seemed to be for the eldest sibling since it had a mirror and the clothes had not been removed from the property. They had been right, the mansion had no electricity and it was as bitingly cold as it would be outside so they huddled close together for warmth.

Alfred gave Arthur the thermal camera and brought out the recorder, he placed the EMF Detector on the bed and jumped off the light blue spread. He took both the recorder and the EMF detector.

"EMF is normal, as it has been since coming up here, no activity so far." Alfred recounted. Arthur could only marvel at his friend's bravery. He hated ghost with a passion but he must have gotten over his fear when Arthur wasn't around.

"Okay, Arthur, anything on the cameras?" Alfred asked professionally, out of character from his usual outgoing personality.

"No, nothing on the thermal and nothing on the night vision."

"Hm, Digital recorder is now recording." Alfred stated and sat back on the bed.

"Is there anyone with us tonight?" He asked. Nothing.

"Do you want to move on to the boy's bedroom?" Arthur asked. Alfred nodded slowly.

"Yeah, we might be able to catch more activity there since that was the most brutal murder that had taken place." Alfred agreed.

They got up and walked down the hall to the bedroom. It was painted black and quite bare save for the brass bed, wooden dresser and mirror, a wooden chair, a small desk, and a nightstand with a bottle perched on it. Dried yellow leaves littered the harsh wooden floor, they were glad to have shoes since jagged splinters stuck out from the wooden planks. Arthur flashed the camera across the wall and stopped dead.

"Alfred, shine the flashlight on the wall."

Blood stains stained the wall, they chipped unlike the paint and were a distinguishable dark red, on the verge of brown. It wasn't just on one wall, all four walls were practically washed in blood and a harsh overwhelming stench of copper invaded their nostrils.

"In the boy's bedroom, blood stains on the wall, once we saw the stains we were assaulted with the stench of blood." Alfred noted.

It got to the point where both boys had to wrap their scarves around their nose and mouth. Alfred sat on the bed while Arthur remained standing, the room unnerved him greatly and he soon found that he was paranoid.

"Alfred, don't you feel a little paranoid?"

"Kind of, but there's nothing here right?"

"I hope so, still I feel like we're being watched. It's kinda weird, we haven't gotten any activity yet." Arthur said.

"Do you think it's messing with us?" Alfred asked, his eyes hardening, a sliver of the allusive angry side he never let anyone see coming out. Arthur had known that anger a few times before, when Alfred was first bullied, when his parents got a divorce and when his mom focused on her new husband other than her hurting son. Arthur got like this to, but for different reasons. He was quick for annoyance and irritation but not for anger. At least, _anymore_.

"ARE YOU MESSING WITH US?" Alfred full on bellowed at the ceiling. Arthur quickly tried to shush him but to no avail Alfred kept shouting and Arthur began to wonder where was Francis and that other kid.

"ANSWER ME!" Alfred shouted again but he was not met with silence that pierced his other yells. The glass bottle flew across the room and smashed on the opposite wall, thousands of dull shards flew with enhanced speed, both boys ducked to avoid the sharp projectiles that sped towards them. With several muted thumps the shards hit the wall where the bottle use to be.

Arthur stared wide-eye at the two walls while Alfred looked on with grim satisfaction that quickly turned to fear.

Suddenly their attention was drawn to the dresser and mirror. The dusty mirror imploded with a loud _boom_, the shards from the mirror hesitated for no more than a second and the imploded glass splinters shot outward towards Arthur this time instead of the both of them. Arthur jumped on the brass bed once and let himself fall with a thump on the floor, his head narrowly avoiding the glass splinters that grazed his hair.

"GET OUT!" He screamed to his companion, his fear no evident in his quaking voice.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE! RUN!" Arthur yelled at Alfred, said boy stood there with his mouth agape, his face pale. Alfred reacted as quickly as he could, he grabbed Arthur by the arm and dragged them into the closet, shoving aside boxes and junk that was in their way. Finally the settled in the far back of the closet, their breathing muted but hard. Silence enveloped the room until the sound of scraping resounded.

_Scrape, scrape._

Something slammed against the closet door with such ferocity that it shook the door with a tremendous bang. Alfred and Arthur jumped and nearly hit their heads on the rack above, trying valiantly not to scream or breathe to harshly.

Again the object was thrown against the door until finally and inevitably the door flew off it's hinges violently and spiraled towards them.

_Crunch._

Both boys had gotten hit by the door and knew only darkness after that. Still they breathed like their companions, a pair sprawled in the shed, the others knocked out against the table.

A/N: How'd you like it? Was it any good? Feedback is welcomed and so is criticism (the constructive kind anyway). I like this story actually, I guess it's because I put my blood, sweat, and tears into it. Ooohh it got crazy at the end, didn't it? Any guesses on which 'ghost' threw the 'cutlery' at France?


	2. Chapter 2

Ghost Adventures: Hetalia Style!

A/N: Long time no see eh? *hides face in shame* Yeaaaah….

XxX

Alfred was the first to come to, he opened his blurry eyes and looked around for his friends. He quickly spotted a head of messy blonde hair and quickly crawled over to it. He shook Arthur gently and breathed out a sigh of relief when his best friend stirred to wakefulness.

"Alfred…?" The Brit breathed and reached out towards the American.  
>"That was pretty scary, wasn't it?" Alfred commented and smiled down at the Brit. Arthur took him into a one-armed hug, trying not to convey much emotion except for gratefulness.<br>"I wonder where the others' are…" Alfred wondered aloud once he was released from Arthur's grasp.

"Let's worry about them after we get out of this damned closet." The Brit stated and helped his friend out of the semi-cramped space.

It shocked the both of them when they got out. The room was no longer dark and foreboding, in fact it looked like a regular boy's room. Folded clothes were laid out on the dresser, the bed was messily fixed, and a pair of boots were placed by the door. Not to mention rays of sunlight peered through pale white curtains.

"What the…?" Alfred began as he tried to get a good look at everything in the room. Arthur glanced around, thoroughly bewildered by what he was experiencing.  
>Suddenly the door began to open, the boys scrambled back into the closet and quietly tried to shut the door. Alfred, the ever-curious boy, opened the door slightly and peered out.<p>

A young boy, possible a year younger than Alfred and Arthur, walked into the room. He had platinum blonde hair, shocking amethyst eyes, and a huge scarf wrapped snug around his neck. Alfred blushed, quietly trying to fight it down. The boy sat on the bed and opened the drawer next to his bed, he took out a wrapped parcel and laid it gently on the bed. The American opened the door a little wider and stuck out his head a little more to get a good glance at it.

"It's almost done!" The boy chimed and unwrapped it. It was a canvas painting of three sunflowers in a lilac vase. At a far glance it looked like a regular painting of three sunflowers, but up close it was apparent how much detail was devoted to every single stroke of the brush.

The boy then left the room for a couple of minutes and came back with his muse, a crème colored vase with three sunflowers. He placed the vase gingerly on the dresser and gently caressed a petal, frowning when the petal unattached itself and fluttered to the floor.

"They're wilting…" He murmured with sadness, picking up the petal and placing it on the dresser beside the vase.  
>"…Sunflowers…?" Arthur questioned silently, raising an eyebrow. Alfred just shrugged in response, not really knowing how to answer.<br>"Think so…" Alfred replied quietly.

"Even so, I can still get my painting done!" He said cheerfully and took out all of the paints and brushes he would need.  
>"Are we just going to sit here and watch him paint?!" Arthur hissed at Alfred, the American quite frankly wouldn't have minded much if that was the case.<br>"Well, what do you want me to do?" Alfred hissed back, the bickering kept going until they were shaken out of it by the slamming of the door.

"What is this?" An obnoxious voice leered, both boys returned their attention to the exchange being made by the young boy and an older man that could pass as his father.

The young boy stopped what he was doing immediately, swallowing and looking up at the man with terrified eyes.  
>"N-Nothing F-Father…" He stuttered out and avoided eye contact. This seemed to enrage the boy's father even more.<br>"That's General Winter, not father! Silly little boy." He spat angrily and yanked the painting out of the boy's hands.

"What did I say about painting?!" He bellowed and punched through the canvas, leaving it in flimsy little scraps.  
>"Painting is for girls and…Weaklings." The boy murmured, trying not to let the demise of his painting get to him.<p>

"No son of mine is a weakling, and I thought I told you to drop this painting nonsense!" Winter yelled, he turned his attention towards the vase of sunflowers on the dresser.  
>"Flowers as well?!" He spat and shook his head in disgust.<p>

"This nonsense must be cleaned up by the time I get back tonight," he drew closely to his son and glared at him menacingly.  
>"Or else…" He let the threat hang between them. Alfred and Arthur gulped and glanced at each other.<br>The boy nodded furiously and kept his head down, trying to not anger his father further.  
>"I expected better of you, Ivan." Winter spat and slammed the door shut, almost immediately Ivan collapsed onto his bed and began to silently cry. He pressed his hands to his mouth to muffle his sobs, hoping his father wouldn't come back. Alfred's heart ached for the poor boy, he wished that he could leave the closet and comfort him. Before he registered what he was doing (and Arthur silently chastising him) he stepped out and padded his way to the bed and gingerly put his hand on the boy's shoulder.<p>

Alfred was expecting Ivan to at least jump when the American touched his shoulder, it unnerved him when the boy stopped crying entirely. It full-out terrified him when the boy's neck snapped unnaturally and blank amethyst eyes were staring at him at an awful angle. He could faintly hear Arthur calling for him to come back to the sanctuary that was the closet.  
>Something that he didn't notice was that Arthur's please were becoming fainter and fainter in favor of starring into Ivan's eyes.<p>

Before he knew it, the American wasn't even in the room anymore. Darkness surrounded him and all he could hear was a faint buzz.  
>"Where….Am I?" The buzz became louder, Alfred frowned.<br>"What is this place?" He ventured again, again, the buzz became louder.  
>"What the hell is going on here?!" This time he could hear actual words. It confused him at first, the words were in a different language. However, he felt like he knew what the words meant.<p>

"_I am alive. I am alive. I am alive."_

"What…?" Alfred furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Alive? What did it mean?  
><em>"I AM ALIVE!" <em>Now the voice was full on screaming, Alfred recognized it as the voice of Ivan. Did he not know he was dead? Suddenly it stopped and everything was quiet, he glanced around and noticed something watching him. There was a spot that was darker than the rest, he could feel something there. Like a lion waiting in the grasses to kill its prey, Alfred knew it wasn't anything good.

Something else caught his eye, a trembling form was huddled on the ground. He crawled towards the trembling mass, then he knew for certain.  
>Wide gem-like eyes stared blankly, his mouth moved endlessly.<br>"I….Am….Alive…." He whispered brokenly, and right then, Alfred didn't have the heart to tell him otherwise.

XxX

A/N: Short I know ^^U though I kind of hit a brick wall with it...Well, it feels like a brick hit me in the head right in the middle of writing this, so I hope it didn't end up too bad. Though, take heart! I do have plans for the next chapter! Next chapter will be longer and updated faster as well!


End file.
